Many computers having two display screens are known from the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,577 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,856,819 disclose a bi-directional presentation device having a pair of screens facing in generally opposite directions, for displaying an image visible to an audience on both sides of the display device. US 2002/0109662 discloses a dual screen computer display consisting of two display panels which may face in opposite directions or in the same direction to provide an enlarged viewing area. U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,038 and US 2004/0051679 disclose a laptop computer having a first display screen that can be observed by an operator and a second display screen hingedly secured to the first screen, by which an observer of a presentation can see the same information viewed by the operator.
A dual screen computer display by which two different images are visible to different audiences, respectively, is also known to the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,917,348 discloses a dual video display controller that has two separate output ports, which connect to two display units, respectively. In a dual image mode, one display unit displays a public area of a virtual scene, which is viewable by both the presenter and an audience. The second display unit displays both a public area and a private area, which is intended for viewing only by a presenter of images shown in the public area. U.S. Pat. No. 6,778,383 discloses an add-on display module for a portable computer having a secondary display device mounted in a frame. The secondary display device is detachably attached to a rear side of the primary display device by means of the mounting frame, so as to receive and display the image signal of the portable computer. Thus the secondary display device may show images that are different from the image shown on the primary display device. For example, the computer operator may do word processing that is viewable on the primary display device, while another person views a picture transmitted from the computer via the secondary display device for various applications such as business briefs, commercial advertisements, and lectures.
Although a person may view an advertisement on one face of a dual screen computer display while an operator views other images on a second face thereof, said advertisement is intentionally generated by the operator so that it may be viewed by a person participating in a front-to-front meeting. However, advertisements targeted to a specific individual and therefore associated with a sense of intimidation have less of an appeal to viewers than advertisements generated from a remote site which are targeted to an unknown audience.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of targeting an advertisement to an unknown audience by means of a dual screen computer monitor.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an advertisement to those who would normally not be viewing an advertisement.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an advertisement method by which the advertisement can be automatically changed.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.